With All Her Heart
by Levibottombitch
Summary: :SPOILER IN DESCRIPTION: what if Petra (or anyone in the Special Operations) never died with her first encounter with the female titan? Hers and Levis relationship after returning home. M FOR VERY MILD LANGUAGE!
1. eye water

"Petra" She listens as the soft raspy voice whispers her name, the tone of his voice made her feel like she were floating. "Levi." She whisper back in a mellow tone, not making eye contact with him as she laid in bed. Her eyes directed toward the ceiling as the dim light from the lamp across the room lit the darkness. Smile on her face she could see the man she loved laying next to her, staring at her as he rest his head on his arm. He traced his fingers across her bare shoulder as he watched goosebumps rise.

"What are you thinking about?" Levi bends down and begins to kiss her lightly on her shoulder, reaching her neck as her smile widened.

"just about how much I love you, Levi." She sighs in bliss as she feels his soft lips reach her ear.

"I love you too, Petra." He whispers low into her ear making her blush from the words coming out so soft and settle from a man that was known to be harsh and that everyone under him was afraid of. Petra saw a side of Levi that almost no one knew about. He was a gentle human, If she hadn't met him through the Survey Corps she would have never thought he would have the rage he did while fighting titans or being Captain. Levi on a personal level would never hurt a fly, Levi in captain mode would squash a human without a second thought. Petra loved that she could have moments like these with the man she loved. The calm mornings, the long nights drinking tea together talking about anything other than work. Having their alone time together was a beautiful time for her, any time she spent with Levi was beautiful. He was her world, she could never guess where she would be right now if she had never met this man.

"Levi..." her voice trails as she turns her head, eye to eye with the blue eyes that always looked tired. "where do you think you would be now if you never joined the Special Operations? do you regret joining?" She asked sympathetic. Levi closed his eyes looking as if he had gone into deep thought. "I would have probably hunted you down within these giant walls, made you mine and have made a family. Spend the rest of my days being at your side, holding your hand while sick, carrying your soul within mine forever. Hoping that we could grow old together and not have to worry about titans, not worrying about who's going to die next, have our minds pure and focused on each other." Petra got up on her elbows and looks down at Levi as he continued on. "Keep you by my side forever not having to worry about you on the battle ground. I want you in my life no matter what. If being in the Special Operations with you means being with you, protecting you, having you in my life, Then I regret nothing at all. No matter how much pain this job gives me, how much grieve I have chasing me that I try with all my might to avoid, all the regrets that haunt my every thought deep within my mind, i will never regret joining as long as it meant meeting you." His eyes opened once again to see Petra staring down at him, her eyes full and a smile imprinted on her face, she leans down and kisses his soft wet lips, feeling his smile against hers she giggles and gets back up.

"You mean the world to me." She exclaims resting her chin on his bare tight chest. closing her eyes as she feels his chest lift up and down as he breathes. his hand rested on her head while he had his other arm around the small of her back. Petra wanted this moment to last forever. The calm environment, the relaxing feeling she had while in his strong arms. She hasn't known this man for more than a year and yet she felt as if they had know each other since they were young. She felt safe around him. As she has her eyes closed listening to his faint breathing she felt her body become light. She was on the verge of sleep, her eye lids growing heavy as her thoughts became more jumbled as she was drifting into her dreams, she heard a loud pounding on the door, making herself and Levi jump at the same time.

"Get your ass out here Levi, We have a meeting in 30 minutes, Petra I know you're in there also. Lets fucking go!" Auruo's loud voice boomed within the empty walls of Levis bedroom, Petra got up quickly, jumping off of Levi sitting on the edge of the bed as Levi continued to lay there watching her. "What?" She threw on her shirt and looked back at him. "nothing" He sighs and sits up, grabbing her chin to look at her face perfectly. "You're beautiful." He planted his lips onto hers aggressively, making her submissive under his mouth. Petra moans softly into his mouth as he bites her lower lip. He pulled away still looking onto her face, Petra's eyes still closed, her mouth slightly open breathing heavier as her face looked a bit frustrated. Petra wanted more time with Levi, wanted to be intertwined within his body, wanting every inch of him to herself. She sighs once more as she lunges for Levi without a second thought, She warp's her arms around his stomach pressing her body against his coltish chest and nuzzles her face into his neck lightly kissing every inch she can take in almost forgetting that Auruo was just outside the door. As she lowers down to his collar bone he softly pecks him once more, she places her forehead on his sternum and matches his breathing, She watches as Levi's takes a cover of goosebumps from her breath hitting his skin. She smiles to herself when she hears the pounding on the door once more.

"ALRIGHT, were coming!" they sigh in unison as Levi pulls himself away from her, Getting off the bed he throws his boots on and reaches for his shirt that he had hung from the bathroom doorknob. Petra pulls on the rest of her uniform. "Ready for yet another eventful day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." her voice trails off. All she wants in life is to be with Him. The short mean looking man that held her heart. Levi grabs her hand and squeezes it as he leads her to the door. He flips his black hair out of his eyes as he opens the door to be faced with an angry Auruo.

"Took you two long enough, We have 10 minutes to get there!" Auruo looks down at Levi's hand grasping Petra, and then back up at Petra's face that held embarrassment and annoyance. "You two need to remember we have a job to do."

"Get off it Auruo."

"You need to get more serious about this you two!"

"Remember your place!" Levi snaps back at his underling, working under Levi specifically, hand picked by the man himself. Auruo ready to talk back looked down at the sharp intimating eyes, choosing not to carry on. Petra Sighed quietly to her self. She didn't hate this side of Levi, but the fact that he can change modes on a whim irritated her to a point.

"Lets go..." He pulled Petra on behind him as Auruo followed closely. As they walked the long narrow hallway in silence Petra stared at the ground as she walked, watching Levis steps that were speed up. Her mind was on the meeting, she had a strange feeling about today in general. Trying to get her mind off it as they reached the tall corridor that a few military police were guarding, Levi let go of Petra's hand and took on his serious face. Not that he didn't have any other facial expressions. He turned to Petra as Auruo went on inside before them. He took her shoulders and lightly kissed her once more before turning around and entering the room himself. Petra stood there in silence for a bit, something was wrong with Levi but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Brushing off the worrying feeling she walked in alone, entering the room where the rest of her squad sat talking amongst themselves

She noticed Hanji freaking out about the newest titans she had captured at the last battle to Erwin who looked as if he weren't listening. Mikasa and Eren sat next to each other in silence, both looking down at the huge round table, Armin and Jean laughing to themselves about Hanji's fangirlisum about titans. Levi sat at the end of the table with his feet up, his arms crossed with his eyes closed like he was taking in everything that was going around him. She took the only empty seat left that was next to Gunter. she pulled the chair out and looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her thumbs waiting for Erwin to say something.

"Today we have an important mission to complete. We must go to the Maria wall and retrieve Jagers information from Erens Basement.

"What! Were leaving the walls again!? this is the third time this month Erwin!" Jean yelled over everyone, slamming his hands on the table."Haven't we lost enough men?" Jeans voice trailed off when he watched everyone look down, the last time they left the walls 30 men had died, the time before that, 60 men. Petra watched as Levi sighed and opened his eyes for the first time. "We took that into consideration. that's why not everyone is leaving the walls today." Everyone looked back up at Levi in surprise.

"Then who'll be going!?" Armin spoke up. "Well Erd, Gunter, Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, and obviously Eren are going. Jean and Auruo and Armin are coming along also. We don't need a huge squad since Jager's house isn't that far from the walls." Petra sat in silence waiting for her name to be called.

"Well since you named everyone in your squad, Levi, Does that mean I'm com-"

"No!" Levi barked before she could even finish her sentence.

"What! Why not!? I'm just as strong as you guys!"

"You're not needed for this mission." Levi bluntly replied.

"That's bullshit Levi! You know I'm always by your side no matter what! Let me c-"

"NO!" Levi had his eyes on Petra, They were a dark blue and almost frighting. She knew not to push the matter but was not so open to the idea of her not fighting by Levis side.

"Levi! I'm apart of this squad, I'm coming!" Levi looked at Petra not showing any sign of submission.

"You're not going, we can't afford to lose you! We need you in this squad... I need you Petra." Hanji's head snapped to Petra, the way Levis voice softened as he spoke to her was a dead give away of something under wraps. no one in the Special operations knew of Petra's and Levis relationship except those who worked under Levi himself. Him admitting something like that in front of everyone was dangerous. People in the Special Operations were not allowed to have relations, Erwin would kick them out on the spot. Emotional bonds meant not having the strength to let go of people, making them vulnerable in battle, weak. Erwin didn't stand for weak people.

"But why is Armin going?" Mikasa spoken up releasing the tension in the room. Hanji looked to Erwin's direction. He seemed unfazed.

"Armin seems to be secure around the female titan. Jean is his best partner. We need them both." Erwin spoke deeply his face holding a hard expression.

"No more talk. Everyone who is not accompanying us at battle will be on the wall shooting signals if any titans are seen in our area. We're leaving in two hours, everyone get ready." Without another word Levi got up and walked out the door, Everyone else followed except Petra and Hanji.

"Petra.." Hanji spoke quietly as she watched Petra's face take concern.

"Why wont he let me fight with you guys...?"

"He loves you Petra, the only thing that terrifies that man is loosing the woman he loves."

"I'm terrified of loosing him! I know that if I were to fight along side him I can protect him!"

"You and I both know he needs no protection, He want's whats safest for you." Petra looked up to Hanjis smiling face. Hanji always knew exactly what to say to comfort Petra.

"You're right.. Just make sure to watch over him out there."

"You know I will doll!" hanji got up and walked out the door. Petra sat in the room alone not very convinced that she should be stuck behind the wall while her one and only love was risking his life without her. If she were to lose him she had no idea how she would be able to deal with it. Upset and concerned of this upcoming battle Petra decided to meet up with Levi before he left.

Walking down the quiet halls alone looking around ever corner to see if she could find Levi. Finally reaching outside where they were training to new recruits she finds him getting ready, putting his maneuver gear on making sure that the gas takes were full.

"LEVI!" she yelled making sure he was able to hear her. Levi turned around, a bit shocked to see her. He walks away from the rest of his gear and straight towards her. Before saying anything he grabs her waste and aggressively plants his lips upon hers. Petra pulls away for a second, what if anyone were to see them? "Levi! whats gotten into you!?"

"I don't want you to worry about me, I know what I'm doing out there. Please just stay here without a fight, I'll be home before dinner. Make something delicious." Levi kisses her once more, his lips hard on hers. Petra wraps her arms around his neck not wanting him to leave her side. she grips her wrists behind his back not wanting to ever let go. "Levi, I have no idea what I'll do if I lo-"

Her sentenced was cut with yet another hard kiss. "Don't even say it." His voice was rasp. He didn't like the thought of Petra being alone. He promised he was always going to be with her. To grow old by her side. He wanted nothing more than to make a family with the beautiful girl that held his heart. Levi felt a few warm drops hit his shoulder. "Petra, don't you dare cry!"

"Levi I love you. I love you so much please, please let me come with you!" Petra was almost yelling, tears streaming down her face. She was scared to death of loosing him. She was terrified of not being able to have him in her life. She never worried this much over him, but the Female titan had taken some of the strongest men. The entire operations knew that they weren't dealing with a normal titan, they were dealing with one of the strongest titans that they have ever encountered.

"Petra, I love you. I'll be home tonight!" Levi kissed her one last time, letting his lips linger on to hers. He could feel her tears on his face. He was worried about this mission but he knew that if Petra was home waiting for him, that that was enough to get him through this.

"Levi!" Gunter yelled from behind them. Levi broke the kiss and looked into Petra's bright blue eyes one last time. "I promise I'll be home in a few hour" He whispered softly into her ear. "Coming!" he yelled back still looking at Petra. She nodded without saying another word. letting go of her embrace around his neck she watches as he walks away. Levi jumps on his horse and he and Gunter vanished behind the dust that rose.

* * *

**Second chapter will be out shortly. Petra/Levi is just so darn cute I can't not write something for them! I hope I did a good enough job expressing how much I actually adore this fucking ship! :3**


	2. Call your name

On top of the huge wall Petra stands alone in a group of other soldiers surrounding her. Feeling alone and betrayed and worried she watches as her team mates far below her take their way through town to the gate doors. "_Don't do anything stupid."_

Dot Pixis and Hannes stand in front of her waiting for the men to do what was needed to be done. Hearing the low mummers to each other she hears a few words 'death' being the main topic. Petra didn't want to think of anyone dying, that was her Squad down there, her team mates she worked with daily and the man she loved with all her heart ready to go against the titans that had taken numbers of highly trained friends from her. Not ready for them to take away their life's without her being able to stand by their side trying with all her might to protect them. Standing alone in Silence Petra gets her signal shooters ready as she hears the gate doors below her opening. With a deep sigh she walks to the other side of the gate where she could see the vast open area in front of her, no titans in sight. Petra posts up looking at the run down city below her. Broken down houses, piles of rubble everywhere. The titans that had taken over wall Maria were ruthless, All titans were. But looking at once such a beautiful land now crushed into almost flat with only a few tall buildings still holding up she remembers her battles down there.

The fights shes had with the titans her self. All the many she had killed, none of their bodies in sight. Maybe the other titans had eaten them? No that wasn't a possibility, Titans had eyes for nothing but humans. Where exactly did they go?

"Petra."

"Yes sir!" Petra takes her pose as Pixis stands before her. His eyes on her heavily.

"Be aware of whats going on down there. We can't afford to lose any of those people."

"Understood." Taking out her signal gun she rises it in the air and shoots off a dark green gas in the air telling the men below her that it were clear to go ahead. She watched in silence as she saw the group separate once they were on the other side of the gate.

"Please be careful" Whispering to herself she watches as Levis group disappears behind the thick trees that covered a small patch of land.

* * *

"I hate when the towns people gather around us as if we're heroes"

"We are the only heroes they have ever known"

"Heroes is such a vague word..."

"It's stupid, We lose more men than we have killed titans."

"You need to realize Levi that these people have no real clue what goes on out there. I think it's great that these people look up to us."

".. Until we come back with more wounded than alive."

Levi, Hanji and Erwin spoke casually as their horses galloped about in the streets leading the small squad behind them. The towns people crowding the sidewalks watching in awe, the kids eyes lit up with excitement. Levi could hear them speaking lowly to each other about how 'brave' they were for doing what needed to be done. But he knew the second they came back, missing anyone from the group, they would leer Levi and Erwin down saying that leaving the walls was unnecessary and that the two were just wasting the money and time from the people. Levi didn't understand it himself. The towns people wanted the titans to be gone, They knew how dangerous the job was, if they didn't have the balls enough to do it themselves, _someone_ had to. That's why Levi had joined the Special Operations. He knew half the people giving him shit for what he was doing would have never tried.

Clicking his tongue with frustration he looks back at Eren who sat with his head down looking at his horse and nothing else, ignoring the glares and harsh words that he could hear whispered within the group of people around him. The word had gotten around that Eren was a human titan, He had helped these people more times than once. He was the reason they had the Rose wall back up. But no one could get past the fact that he was a titan. People still feared him, Hated him.

"Eren."

"ye.. yes?" Eren looked up at Levi. His face was pale, was he nervous of yet another tedious job of becoming his titan form to hold the female titan down if it came down to it?

"Get your mind off them, you're needed for this mission. Don't get all bitchy on us now."

"yes sir..."

Levi looks up at the tall wall in front of him knowing Petra was there probably watching as they got closer to the gate. Hanji clears her throat breaking Levis attention back to her. "Ready for this?" Hanji whispers.

"Of course. Don't ask stupid questions."

the reach the gate where Military police were posted. They sat in silence as the gate slowly rose, not sure if it was safe yet ready for any situation to take place at any given time. A loud boom was heard above them and the green smoke filled the air. "Let's go."

Erwin, Levi and Hanji lead Gunter, Mikasa and Eren to the west as Jean, Armin and Auruo and Erd went the other direction. His mind off of their group he followed Erwin into a thick set of trees. Erens house was in the center of town, they had planned to go in a circular direction since not all of it was covered by trees. Open area meant a disadvantage of their maneuver gear. As they continued through Hanji kept going on about wanting to capture more titans. Erwin annoyed by her constant talking rolled his eyes wanting nothing more than to her to shut up and keep the mission on mind. Deep within the trees Levi's mind ran in thought about coming home to see Petras smiling face, Her soft voice and kind heart. He wanted nothing but to have her in his arms again. He was a lot more worried about this mission for many reasons. It was a small squad to take for such a dangerous job. If they were to run into any titans it would be a pain in the ass to take them on with just six people. One titan he could take, two maybe, but more than that would be deadly to the entire group.

They continued forth, reaching a point where they could see the opening out of the forest area, Erens house in sight. Levi could hear Eren sigh in relief that they had made it this far without any trouble. As they approached the opening more they heard a loud crash of a tree not to far from them. "Shit..." Erwin sighed in frustration.

"I wonder how many there are."

"Hopefully just one."

Seconds after Gunter had said anything a Titan the size of the trees around them ran in front of their path. Levi's eyes widened as the monster ran at full sprint towards them. To their concern it wasn't a normal titan, The female titan had found them. Without a second thought Levi shot off his maneuver gear onto a tall tree as Hanji and Mikasa followed.

"Take Eren straight to his house, he's the only one with the key!" Levi yelled shooting himself forward before Erwin could reply.

* * *

Petra stood motionless as she watched the trees rustle, Knowing a titan was on their way. Without a thought she shot off her signal gun, The red gas flying high above her.

"shit!" she yelled more to herself. Right after she shot it off she realized that with the thick branches above them that they probably wouldn't see it. The sound of it was loud, but not loud enough to be heard that far. She got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "_what were they going to do!?"_

She watched as the top of the trees continued to rustle forward towards the path she watched Erwins group go into, Worried sick she shot off yet another flare. "Petra.." Reiner stood next to her, He had a worried look on his face but not for the group but for the fact that Petra looked so scared.

"they cant see it!"

"Shut up Reiner!"

"PETRA!" she shot yet another flare off hoping maybe they would hear it knowing that it was impossible.

She watched desperately, wishing that she would see them exit the woods. Seconds later she watched a few horses in sight. She sighed in relief, maybe they had taken care of the titan before anything could happen, or maybe it didn't reach them before they could get away. She watched as the three people below made their way to the run down house. Petra knew there were more people in Levis group, She just thought maybe they were far behind, probably fighting the titan now. The worry feeling returned, She knew if they did face the titan, Levi would stay back to fight it. He had no self control around them, whatever he had his mind on would vanish quickly to the site of such a monster. Levi would fight no matter what was going on around him. He was a small ruthless man.

Petra watched as the three reached the house, Eren and Erwin ran inside the house diapering for a few moments. Eyes back on the forest as she heard a loud crash followed by a ear piercing scream. Only time she heard that was when they first encountered with the Female titan.

"FUCK!"

"This is bad."

"any second know a group of titans are going to make their way to them!"

"No! Levis down there, this cant happen!"

"they need to kill that bitch!" Reiner yelled.

"How the fuck does she keep showing up at the right place at the right time! Why does it always have to be her! Why is she always around!"

"Shes got to be one of us..." Reiner and Petra looked back at Pixis, his face expressionless like he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"There's only three of them down there! They all cant take so many titans!"

"Levis probably the one in charge of the fighting..." Pixis looked at Petra, Terrified of hearing the words she flinched and shot yet another red flare off.

"God dammit Petra they can't see it!"

"ERWIN WILL, HE'LL GO BACK TO FIGHT WITH THEM!" She was yelling, Horrified of the state that Levi could be in. She didn't want him to die. One titan was fine, but she knew if more were to hear the scream, they would make their way to the group. The three that stood safe above the walls witnessed trees all around the area where they heard the scream rustle frantically, some falling over. Petra tried to run to the ladder that lead back down to the ground, maybe she could find a horse and reach Levi before it got to hectic for them. Before she could get even a foot away from them Reiner had grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Petra! You wont be able to help them now!"

"I'm willing to risk my life! Let me go!"

"NO Petra! You're going to get yourself killed as well!" Petras heart sank at the lost words.

"As well!? Levi can take them, don't you dare already talk about them like they are already dead!"

"PETRA GET OVER IT! They're done for!" At that second they heard yet another loud scream. Petras head whirled around to the forest. The trees all around the same area were broken. She wanted to cry, she wanted to go down there and help them, She wanted Levi to come home tonight, She wanted to grow old with him, She wanted to have him in her arms where it was safe.

"Levi!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone on top of the walls look in her direction. Everyone was in shock over what was going on below them, but the heart wrenching scream from Petra made their faces sink in. They all knew what was going on, they all knew no one was going to make it out of that. But they still attempted to hold on to some hope. They were all terrified but watching as Petra screamed her lovers name over and over again chocking on her tears was nothing less than heart breaking. The scene was a horrifying sight. They had all lost loved ones, they all knew exactly where she was coming from.

Petra was on her knees watching as Erwin and the other two made it back into the forest, She didn't care if they had gotten the information form Jagers basement. All she wanted was for them to save Levi. Her hands clutching at her shirt, her knees shaking under her, tears rolling down her face, she was short of breath, barely able to breathe. Her heart was aching causing her so much pain. "_please please come home to me tonight!" _

On top of the wall was quiet as Petra sat in despair. After a few minutes of silence she watched as a few people had left the forest again on their way to the gate doors. There were only five of them.

* * *

_**Listening to the soundtrack to Shingeki no Koyjin is the pure reason why I wrote this in the first place. The music kept me going as Cliche as that sounds. Made me more aware of the emotions of what I was writing. yeah just a side note! :3**_

_**short and sweet I suppose. **_


	3. Counter attack Mankind

Levi stood on top of a tall tree branch as Hanji and Mikasa took place near by, all three ready for their attack.

"We kill this bitch once and for all!" Hanjis mouth curled up at the corners to a malicious smile as Levi said the words. Mikasa gripping her blades without a word, her eyes fixated on the female titan that continued towards them.

Levi watched as she grew closer, ignoring Erwin and the others as they escaped the forest unharmed, exactly what Levi had expected. The titan took her place below them and He shot off his maneuver gear whirling in the are quickly slicing at her shoulders. Any muscle he could remove from her arms was an advantage. Right after Levi had barley escaped a fast swing from the Titans punch, Mikasa shot off her maneuver gear into the back of her neck, making a clean slice. But not deep enough.

Hanji right behind Mikasa took yet another slice but before ripping through the neck, the Titan threw her hand over the wound, Making it impossible to make a slice. Levi continued to rip his blades into the titans shoulders as the two girls continually attacked the weak area one after another. Without much luck and many failed attempts and quickly escaping their demise from the titans wrath they all flew up back into the trees.

Hanji lifted her glasses to look at Levi who held that always firm look. His eyes on the titan, Filled with hate and anger she watched as he shot off his maneuver gear once again, making a deep slice into the tenants that held her arms up. As they fell flat to her sides Mikasa and Hanji flew threw the air again, Penetrating the neck once more, deep enough to make the titan fall. She rolled to her back so they could no longer attack the Titans weak spot. This was their chance.

"Hanji! Mikasa! Make no mistakes, this is our only chance." Hanji nodded while Mikasa stood grinning. The three took off in the air once more, Hanji hitting the titans throat, Levi slicing her face and Mikasa ripping through her stomach. As the three shot back in the air trying to escape the titans deadly blows again Hanji gets hit with a powerful kick. making her fly in the air. Levi watched as his teammate made a loud scream, her eyes wide she tries to shoot off her maneuver gear before hitting anything. Not being able to shoot it off in time she flies above where the other two were standing, her body hitting high into the trees, the loud crash sound making them both flinch.

"HANJI!" Levi yelled, He watched as her frail body came back down, she fell quietly and motionless. Levi without a second thought flew in the air, catching her before she could hit the hard ground. Hanji's eyes were closed but he could tell that she were still alive. Levi stood there with her in his arms on the ground, vulnerable to what could happen. looking up at the body of the titan a few feet away from him remembering the situation that they were in, before having a chance to get back in the trees, He watched Mikasa hit the Titan once again in the throat. At that second a loud piercing scream ripped through the air. Making Levi close his eyes in pain as Mikasa stood above him covering her ears. "_fuck!" _He shot up into the trees once again putting Hanji down on the branch high enough where no titan could reach her.

"Mikasa!"

Levi looked to the small girl that held two blades dripping with blood. She nodded, they both knew what was coming. As they heard the trees all around them crashing he looked down to see Erwin and the others make their way to the area that was splattered with more of the female titans blood and chunks of skin that they had easily removed. "Levi!" He yelled as he took place next to him in the tree, Eren taking place next to Mikasa and Erd right behind them.

"Did you get it?" Levi asked in monotone, his eyes not letting go of the disabled monster below him.

"yes. But we're in for a hell of a fight if more titans make their way to us."

"lets get out of here! No need to fight now!" Erwin looked at Eren and Mikasa standing motionless together. They all shot off their maneuver gear again to the direction they came in from. Levi looked down at Hanji's body and picked her up with a sigh. She was one of his strongest men he had ever fought next to, they were not about to lose her. As he scooped her up into his arms he shot off his gear hitting a far off tree, before being able to glide through the air in safety the branch he were standing on got hit by a powerful blow from the Female titan. Her injury's has healed just in time to attack before he could escape. The blow throwing Levi down below, his gear let loose of the tree he had hooked into. He fell to the ground with a hard thud. Hanji's body rolled a few feet away. Knocking her back into a slight consciousness, she rubbed her eyes as she picked herself up with one arm. Her eyes finally taking focus on the titan above Levi she tried to yell out his name. Before the words could escape her throat Erwin came from behind her and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her on top of his horse without stopping. Making a large circle he continues on back to the gate.

Hanji looked behind her to see Levi motionless on the ground. "Erwin! we have to go back and get him!"

Erwin was silent. "ERWIN! We cant' leave Levi behind!" Ignoring her desperate cries they heard yet another loud scream behind them, Erwin kicked the horse hard in the side making it run faster. "Erwin!"

Levi lay on the ground unable to move. The fierce blow from the titan had snapped his spin. His mind running, not of fear but about Petra. He promised her he would make it home to her tonight. With the thought in mind he tried to move his arms to flip to his back, maybe just shoot off his gear to a high off tree to escape his death. With a failed attempted of any movement and a harsh sigh he watched the Female titan make her way slowly towards him, her feet making the earth move below him with every step. Levi knew what was coming next as she got closer. He looked up at her emotionless face take on a smirk, Her blond hair covering her eyes. This was Levis demise. He watched as the titan took place not to far from him, her leg lifting high in the air.

"Petra.." he whispered to his self before closing his eyes "I'm sorry I broke your heart." and with that the Titan smashed her foot above Levi, Crushing his enabled body.

* * *

Petra Took a weak pose as the gates opened back up. She was anxious to see who had made it back. She hated the fact that she lost some one but prayed to god it was not Levi.

The gates open high enough for the small squad to enter. First came in Erwin and Hanji. Petra couldn't read the expression on Erwins face but Hanji looked horrified. Her eyes puffy like she had been crying uncontrollably. That was a terrible sign. Eren and Mikasa and Erd followed behind them. Eren's face was shattered. Mikasa and Erd looked as if their eyes were far away from reality. She stood there waiting for Levi, Maybe he was behind them after fighting off some of the titans that stood in their way. Before the thought could even completely run through her head she saw Armin Jean and Auruo enter far behind the other three.. The gates closing behind them.

Petras heart fell to her stomach. How could Levi die? He wasn't dead, no, she wouldn't except it. Hanji caught eye contact with Petra and jumped off Erwins horse. Walking straight towards her. She stood in front of Petra for a short moments in complete silence looking at her feet. "No.." Petra whispered. with just a nob, she handed Petra Levis cape she had taken from his horse before letting him go. deep frown on her face, her arms flung around Petras small body, Burying her head in her shoulder chocking back tears, trying to stay strong for the girl who had just lost the love of her very life. Petra screamed at the top of her lungs in sobs, repeating the words "no" over and over again. She hid her face in Hanji's chest still crying, soaking Hanjis uniform. Hanji continued to hold her as she felt Petras body shake in her arms. taking in sharp breaths not being able to breath, everyone around stood in silence.

* * *

**so many people are going to hate me for killing off Levi. probably one chapter left if anyone still has interest. :3  
**

**p.s this is my (obviously) first attempt at writing tragedy. I realized during this chapter I was writing it more for myself. Petra did not deserve to die so I'm letting her live. YAY PETRA~ *Sobs in a corner over Levi***


	4. Humanity's Strongest

Locking herself in the neatly cleaned room that was once Levi's, Petra has herself curled up in a ball with her face hidden inside the last known object Levi had put on that day. He nose filled with the stiff smell of the expensive french cologne that he bought specifically for Petra for their first date.

Oh that first date. Levi walked up to Petra one day while she were sweeping and bluntly told her that he was taking her out that night. Without a fight and a bit of shock and excitement she agreed eagerly. After a few hours of cleaning Petra had finally gotten to her room, taking a long shower and doing her hair, she thought considerably about doing her make up but decided against it. Her hair in loose curls and wearing just a plain black long sleeve shirt and jeans she waited anxiously for Levi to make his appearance. Sitting on her bed watching the sun begin to fall behind the wall she heard a soft knock at the door, jumping up and almost running to get it. She mentally prepared herself before finally opening the door wide to be faced with him.

His hair in the usually style but his clothes were nice. He wore a white button up shirt with his coat resting on his shoulders, his arms crossed with that annoyed look in his eye he always had, he cleared his throat and took her hand pulling her close to him. Petra smiled and told him he had looked nice and he just shook it off, replying that she was as beautiful as ever, locking his arm around hers.

That first night they were ever together they just went to a small restaurant and talked about everything other than work. Family, friends, relationships, hobbies, books. Just usual stuff. It felt great for her to finally open up to someone about anything other than the great terror that shadowed the human race every day of their lives. Petra remembered Levi walking her home and the weather getting chilly, she walked with him, her fingers intertwined with his trying to hide the shivers her body couldn't hold back. She continued on with her eyes resting on the ground watching as their feet stepped in unison till she felt Levi stop and tug her toward his direction. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled a weak smile, making Petra giggle. Levi smiling was a rare occasion, she didn't even think he could smile for that matter. Seeing him attempt was down right adorable in her eyes.

He let go and whirled his coat around off his shoulders and placed it neatly on hers. With a sigh he took her hand once more without another word and took her home. Before saying goodbyes Petra noticed Levi was a bit distant. Well more so than usual. His eyes were scanning the floor as she faced him and his cheeks taking a subtle shade of pink. Petra smiled a wide smile and said his name. "levi… are you going to kiss me or not?"

Levi looked up at her in a bit of shock and a smirk forming on the side of his lips. Petra was shorter than Levi and he quite enjoyed that. He bent down slightly and planted his hard chapped lips on hers. The scent of that expensive french cologne was the last thing she smelled of him that night. His coat reeking of it as she flung it on the bed after saying their good nights. She didn't bother to change for bed, instead just climbing under the covers taking Levi's coat into her arms as she dozed off to sleep with a smile wide on her face. Petra could never be so happy.

Petras eyes sprang open as the thought ran through her head in an instant. Tears beginning to weld up in her eyes making her sight blurry. The sun began to set leaving a orange light spilling through cracks of the closed blinds. Laying under the covers in sadness the only noise she could hear are the faint footsteps of fellow soldiers walking past the other side of the door. Listening silently to every little creak the floor boards made till she heard a steady knock at the door.

"go away."

"Petra.. it's me.. Eren."

With a sigh she threw the covers off of on top of her on to the ground and flung her legs to the side of the bed. Petra had a massive headache and didn't care to see anyone at the moment. But one of the last people to have worked with Levi was Eren. With a deep sigh and a quick wipe of the tears sitting on her cheeks she opened the door.

"what is it that you want." He words harsh as she looked on to Erens face that held concern and sadness.

"I came to check up on you… Hanji's a mess and I figured you would be just as bad if not worse." His steady voice in a whisper not wanting to raise suspicion around the other soldiers in the scouting legion. Eren only knew of Petra and Levi because he was Levi's underling that had to be around him at all times. Eren never hated the mane, he did resent him a couple of times for how he would act, but thinking about it now was silly. Levi was never a bad person, just someone that wanted everything to be done right and so that no one close to him would get hurt, Eren included.

"I'm fine."

"Petra… If you need to talk I'm always here. I worked closely with Levi everyday, I unders-"

"You don't understand a damn thing." Her voice was jarring, letting the words seep out through her teeth as her hand clutched the doorknob.

"eren, you will never understand… just go away and leave me alone."

Eren watched as tears began to stream down her face, the sight was heartbreaking. Without a second thought he threw her arms around her and held her tightly in his strong embrace. Petra didn't fight it but tried to keep the waterworks at bay. All she had done the past 24 hours was cry and she wanted to be strong for the trainees. She's been at this job for five years now, she's watched countless men die and not once shed a single tear. So when it came to Levi, she had to try to fight it like all the other times when she were around fellow men.

Petra felt Eren place his hand on the small of her back and his chin resting on top of her head. "if you need to cry.. cry." He sighed as his voice shook. Petra closed her eyes letting a few tears fall on Erens shoulder.

"why… didn't you protect him.."

"what?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HIM!" she screamed, now soaking Erens uniform.

"Petra, there was literally nothing we could do! I'm sorry, We're all sorry. We had to.. We couldn't save him. But I regret it. I wish I could go back and not leave him to fight the titan by himself. I wish we all came back, but shit happens and sometimes its hard to swallow but we have to deal with it." Eren could feel her short breaths between sobs on his chest. He not dare say another word, What he said was blunt but it was the truth. Petra knew she had to deal with it and she knew if she wanted to continue fighting along side everyone without Levi by her side, she had to be strong.

She let out a loud sniffle and wiped her face. She broke free from Eren and held him at arms length. Her facial expression holding sadness and frustration but with an obvious try of strength. "I loved him Eren."

"I know." His voice in a whisper.

Petra hugged Eren once more and said thank you. The cruel words that Eren had said made her come to realisation. She was going to continue fighting, and she was going to continue being as strong as she could be, She was ready to take down the female titan if she had to do it alone. She was willing to put her life on the line to get rid of the monster that killed the only man she could ever love. With or without Levi by her side, She was going to become Humanity's strongest.


End file.
